Mega Man Zero: Return of a century old hero
by Haseo8
Summary: Ch.2 is up. I'm sorry for not uploading a new chapter in a few years, I forgot what I was gonna write. I will try to get it up sometime.
1. Return of the legendary reploid

**Hello there. I had this idea for a while and I need to get it out. This will follow the story of megaman Zero with a some changes in it. There will be four stories. The first three will be of Megaman Zero 1-3, but the fourth one will have a story I will construct myself. I have not played megaman zero 4 yet, and the stuff that happens in it will not happen in the fourth story. Oh yeah, if anyone wants romance in this, I might or might not do that. I'm bad with that. This story will be on Mega Man Zero 1. It will start from the beginning. There WILL be spoilers. Anyone who hasn't played it yet and doesn't want to be spoiled, then stop reading now. There will also be a few changes, I hope. Well, enough of me babbling, let's get started. Oh yeah, I'm not that good with writing stories, but I'm trying to get better. I would like constructed criticism. Not flaming criticism. You know; criticism that flames the person while criticizing them. Well, let me start.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything of Mega Man. They belong to Capcom.**

_Chapter 1: Return of the legendary reploid_

At some unknown point after his mission on Giantis, Zero realized that he carried the virus inside him and spread it all over the world during his missions as a Hunter. Thinking that the world wouldn't be safe as long as he was still active, Zero admitted himself into a research institute, in order to get rid of the virus within him that caused Reploids around him to go Maverick. At the same point, a project was started to analyze Zero as it had been revealed previously (during the Eurasia crisis to be exact), that Zero actually reacted positive to the Sigma Virus, therefore might hold anti-bodies for the infection. Zero was sealed away and brought to a government lab. At some point, Zero's mind was extracted from the body, possibly for security measures in case something would go wrong while researching it.

For an unknown amount of time, Zero's body was studied by government researchers. One of them, an unnamed female ancestor of Miss Ciel, managed to create the "Sigma Antibody Program", a Cyber-elf capable of reverting the devastated programming of infected Mavericks and therefore destroying the virus completely. This Cyber Elf was the Mother Elf.

However, weapon researcher and DNA revival specialist Dr. Weil, who worked in the lab as well, planned a different way of dealing with the Mavericks, and was unsatisfied with the result. Stealing Zero's mindless body and the Mother Elf, Weil started a horrible conflict that would ultimately cost the lives of 90% of all Reploids and 60% of all humans. This four-year-long period of war was later dubbed the "Elf Wars".

_Year 22XX: Start of the elf wars_

"Hahahaha! I've done it! I've corrupted the Mother elf and turned her into the Dark elf and I created copies of her. I'll call them "Baby elves". I will now use the Dark elf and Baby elves to control all reploids on the planet!" Dr. Weil said as he said his plan to no one in particular.

Dr. Weil, who was born at an unknown date during or before the Maverick Wars, was a human scientist who participated in the project to design the original Cyber-Elf, the Mother Elf. In this project, Dr. Weil was a coworker and rival of the ancestress of the future resistance leader Ciel, and both of them had significantly different views on how the Maverick Wars should be resolved. Weil made weapons to use against the Mavericks and specialized in Reploid revival, while his partner worked on analyzing the viral energies within Zero's original body (which had been salvaged after he entered a period of stasis) in hopes of finding a cure for the Maverick Virus. Although the Mother Elf was completed and was successfully used by X to end the Maverick Wars and eliminate the virus altogether, Dr. Weil was dissatisfied with these results. He believed that the reploids should pay for the carnage their wars caused and should submit to humanity. Weil eventually took control of the Mother Elf and reprogrammed her, transforming her into the Dark Elf, thus triggering the horrifying **Elf Wars**.

Weil used the Dark elf and the Baby elves to gain control over reploids all over theplanet. He realized something though. "Hmm, it looks like I can't control all reploids at the same time with just the Dark elf and the baby elves. I'll have to use Zero's body, but it doesn't have a consciousness anymore. I guess I got a bit work to do."

Weeks later Weil manufactured an exterior armor around Zero which boosted the body's specs to its limits.

"Now, when I combine the Dark elf with Zero's original body I will be able to control all reploids at the same time! I will also create a new consciousness; it will be loyal to only me. I will name this consciousness… Omega."

_Year 22XX: Fourth and final year of the elf wars_

When the Elf Wars were in their fourth and final year, Zero reappeared on the battlefield, given a copy of his old body (however, it is still unknown who created the body, but it is presumed it was Ciel's ancestor). Zero managed to infiltrate Weil's laboratory and steal the Dark Elf from Weil. He then ordered every Reploid in the Dark Elf's range to turn against Weil. At that point, Omega was released onto the battlefield, along with a few Mechaniloids, to defeat X and Zero and retrieve the Dark Elf. Zero, who by that time had realized Omega was using his original body.

"I…we…are not fighting to enslave anyone… We just…want to create a where everyone can coexist!!!" X said and fired a charged X-Buster shot at Omega.

"Omega… After fight with another of myself…I finally understood…what kind of battles I have been fighting up to now…" Zero says and pulls out his Z-Saber. "…what my hesitation up to now." Zero gripped his Saber tighter. "Now I can say…my power isn't meant for destruction. It exists… to protect with my friend those he believes in!!!" Zero jumps up at Omega and slashes him three times. Zero landed on the ground and pulled out his buster. "Be gone, my nightmare!!"

"Farewell, my destiny" X said as he raised his buster. Both X and Zero raised their busters at Omega. "Final strike!!!" They said in unison and unleashed a massive attack on Omega, immobilizing it.

_Year 22XX: The end of the elf wars_

After the war had ended, Zero decided to seal himself away again, this time, forever. Though X tried desperately to stop his friend from sealing himself another time, the sealing process had been gone too far to stop it.

"I'm sorry X, but as long as I'm around, the same history will repeat itself. This is the right way, X. Don't stop what you're doing and continue to fight for the peace between humans and reploids you've always believed in. I've always wanted to believe in the humans as much as you. Keep going, X, don't give up. I know you can do it" With these final words, Zero's seal was complete. However, the seal is not eternal, and, a hundred years later, he will awaken to face more battles.

_Year23XX: At the resistance base_

"Ciel!" A soldier yells as he runs into Ciel's room.

"What's wrong?" The only human in the entire base and is a super genius scientist, name Ciel, asked.

"We picked up a faint energy reading in an old abandoned underground laboratory. We believe it be the "legendary reploid" who disappeared a century ago." Said the unnamed resistance soldier.

"What!? Let's go and check it out right away!" Ciel said.

_Hours later, near the laboratory:_

Resistance soldiers are being chased by pantheons and three golems. Some resistance soldiers sopped and started shooting at their pursuers.

"Why are we here again!?" unnamed resistance soldier A asked the soldier next to him.

"I don't know anymore! This is suicide!" Replied unnamed resistance soldier B. Unnamed resistance soldiers A & B were shot and killed by a laser that was fired by a golem.

"W-what are these monsters!?" Said an unnamed resistance soldier while he was shooting at them. He was shot and killed by a pantheon. The scene switches to Ciel along with two resistance soldiers and a Cyber elf named Passy. They reach a strange wall.

"Dead end!?" Ciel said. "No, I feel a strong energy inside. This must be the place" Passy told Ciel.

"Ok, leave this to me! Stay back, Ciel" Said an unnamed resistance soldier that was with Ciel. He blows up the wall and they walk through the now destroyed wall. "You should go. I'll take care of them!" the unnamed resistance soldier said as he turned around and started shooting at the oncoming pantheons. Ciel and the other resistance soldier walks forward and find a strange red reploid in suspended animation.

"This must be..." says the only named resistance soldier, named Milan. Ciel remains silent. After a while she finally speaks.

"This…must be Zero…"

"We finally found him at last!" Cheers Milan. He walks towards Zero but is then pushed back by an invisible barrier.

"It's protected" Stated Passy.

"What should I do…" asked Milan. They hear a sound from behind and see the resistance soldier that was fighting off the pantheons, get killed. The pantheons move in closer. Ciel and Milan retreat behind Zero.

We need to evacuate now!" Said Milan as he started shooting at the pantheons.

"But…" Ciel tried to protest.

"There's no time to argue!" Said Milan before he gets shot and killed by a pantheon.

"Milan!!" Ciel yelled. She was in grief over his death. Passy tried to get her attention.

"Ciel…" Passy said. Ciel remained silent.

"Ciel!!" Passy yelled, trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" Ciel questioned.

"You should use my power!! You have no choice!" Passy told Ciel. The pantheons started getting closer. "What!? Passy… If I do, you'll be…" Ciel trailed off. The pantheons were getting closer. "Don't worry about me. Remember, everyone is waitng for your safe return. The pantheons came ever so closer. Ciel remained silent before finally speaking.

"Okay. Thank you." Ciel said to Passy.

"No. I should thank you, Ciel. Good-bye…" Passy said. Ciel used Passy's power and shot her towards Zero while yelling "Passsyyyyyy!". Passy collided with the barrier and it diminished. There was bright flash of light coming from Zero. When the light faded Ciel saw Zero standing there, awakened.

"Zero… has been resurrected..." Ciel said. Zero remained silent. "Zero?" Ciel was confused. He wasn't saying anything or really doing anything, he just kept standing there. "Help me please" Ciel pleaded to Zero. Zero nodded and took out his Z-buster. He destroyed the pantheons that were in the room with him. Zero motioned for her to follow him. She complied and followed Zero through the abandoned laboratory. Zero had to stop a few times to let Ciel catch up to him.

They proceeded through the laboratory, destroying pantheons, elite pantheons, spider mechanaloids, spider mechanloid hives and other stuff that posed a threat. They reached a dead end, there was no where else to go.

Ciel walked forward. "What!? It's a dead end… What should we do…?" Ciel asked Zero. After she said that, the floor collapsed and she fell. Zero caught her and descended gently to the ground and put her down. "You… Thank you…" Ciel thanked Zero. Ciel walked away from Zero a bit and stopped to speak. "This place seems to be a pre-historic laboratory. We may be able to find a Trans Server, which we can use to go back to the Resistance Base." We walk forward again and Zero followed. When Zero caught up to Ciel there was dead end made by a pile of junk.

"How nice… This passageway has collapsed in. Shall we go back?" Ciel asked.

"Stay back!" Zero suddenly yelled and a huge mechanical arm busts through the junk that blocked their way and grabbed Ciel. Zero followed the arm to find a Golem with Ciel in its clutches.

"Zero! No! Run… You can't damage this thing with a buster…" Ciel cried out to Zero. Zero didn't listen and proceeded to fight it. He shot a buster shot at it and didn't do any damage. The golem fired it's laser at the ceiling and chunks of the ceiling started coming down on Zero. The Golem tried to ram Zero but Zero jumped onto its head and shot a few buster shots at its head; it did very little damage. The golem rammed hard into the wall in an attempt to get Zero off but Zero jumped off and landed behind it.

"Rats!" Zero said. The monitor came on and showed a strange cyber elf on it. "Huh?" Zero was confused. A hilt of some kind of sword shot from the screen and landed in front of Zero and a beam, like a blade, shot from the hilt, the Z-Saber.

"…Use this…Zero…" The image on the monitor said.

"Who are you!?" Zero said.

"Hurry… You have to…save her… Don't waste time…" The image said and then faded off of the screen. Zero picked up the Saber and faced the golem again. The golem turned around and fired a laser at Zero. Zero jumped up into the air, the laser following him up, and held out his saber and slashed the golem in two. The golem dropped Ciel before it exploded and Zero shielded her from the explosion.

The explosion cleared and Ciel spoke. "I can't believe you were able to destroy a golem… We were right. You **are** Zero, the legendary Reploid!" Ciel says.

"Zero…? Is that my name?" Zero asks. Zero tries to remember. "Ugh, I can't remember…"

"Just relax for a moment. You have hibernation sickness. I'm sorry for forcing you to wake up. And… thank you for saving me. My name is Ciel. I'm a scientist. Let's go to our base, before more enemies arrive." Ciel says to Zero.

"What if I'm not the Zero you were talking about?" Zero asks.

"You proved to me that you are Zero by saving me from the Golem." Ciel says and walks into a nearby door. Zero follows her into it.

Zero walks in and finds Ciel and a strange device behind her. "We are in luck. The Trans Server is still active. Stand on the Trans Sever and press the activation button on it, then you can go back to our Resistance Base. Let's go!" Ciel tells Zero. Zero walks onto the Trans Sever and activates and is then teleported away.

_At the Resistance Base, in the Data room:_

"Welcome to our Resistance Base, Zero. This is a shelter for injured reploids who are suspected of being mavericks. However, we know that the end is near. We have fought so hard to survive. But that's why we have been looking for you. You are our last hope. Most of us think that Zero is nothing but a fantasy, but some of us still believed you existed and have been looking for you. You are Zero, the legendary reploid who fought alongside X to save the earth 100 years ago." Ciel says to Zero.

"X…? That name sounds familiar…" Zero said.

"Yes, X. That legendary reploid is still alive and is now trying to retire all of us." Ciel said.

"X is trying…to retire you?" Zero questioned.

"His plans have already begun. Many innocent reploids are being retired as we speak. We need your help, our future depends on you. Please help us…" Ciel finished.

Zero thought about it. "I don't even know who I really am. I don't remember anything about myself. I need time to think, sorry." Zero said.

"I understand. Come talk to me if you change your mind" Ciel says. "Feel free to look around the base. It's a bit of a dump, but it's better than nothing."

"Ok" Zero walked out of the Data room and went exploring the base.

"I know he'll help us, I just know he will" Ciel said to herself.

"Hmm" Zero continued thinking. "I guess I'll just look around this place" Zero walked toward the elevator in front of him. It looked more like a lift, or something like that, than an elevator. "Hmm, does this thing even work?" Zero said and then touched the elevator with one finger. "Hmm" Zero walks into it to take a closer look. Zero inspected the button panel. It had 6 buttons; each had floor number next to it. From top to bottom it read: Surface, B1, B2, B3, B4, and B5. The button that had B2 next to it was flashing, indicating that he was on B2. Since the buttons has "B" next to the numbers, which indicated the basements levels, he assumed the base was underground; that, and because the top button read "surface".

Zero pressed the button that was labeled "B1" and the lift-like elevator lifted him up. It went up a short ways before stopping. He walked off of the "elevator", if you can call it that, and started exploring the floor. He walked a ways into the hall and saw a child reploid girl. He walked up to her. The child noticed him. "Hey, are you Zero?" The child asked. Zero nodded. "Nice to meet you. You saved Ciel, didn't you? My name's Alouette. Ciel named me. Are you going to help us? It would be nice. I don't want to go back and be retired. You will stay and help, right? Please?"

Zero thought some more. He couldn't abandon these people. Something inside told him he should stay and fight. Zero nodded. "That's great! Hey, have you ever heard of a thing call Cyber-elf? A cyber-elf is an electronic entity that gives some kind of power. But once they use their power, they die… I feel sorry for them… Well, I'm probably holding up your time, so, talk to you later." Alouette says and walks away. Zero walks back to the elevator and goes back down to the Data room to talk to Ciel.

He arrives at the Data room and finds Ciel is still there. "I've thought about it. I'll help you." Zero says.

"That's great! Thank you. I have mission I need you to take care of. Now, listen. What I want to ask you is if you would try and do something that no one has been able to do so far… I want you to destroy the Disposal Center, where they retire our comrades one after another… Even while I speak, they may be retiring a reploid who is wrongly suspected of being a Maverick. To prevent any additional loss of Reploid life, please destroy the enemy facility… Will you accept?" Ciel asks.

"Yes. I will accept and destroy the Disposal Center" Zero says.

"Thank you!" Ciel says. "You can get there via the elevator. Just go to the surface and take a right. The Disposal Center will be at the end of that path. When you get through the gate there will be enemy mechanaloids, so be careful." Ciel says.

"Ok, don't worry, I can handle it. That place will be in pieces in a little bit." Zero says and heads out of the Data room. Zero walks onto the elevator and presses the button labeled "surface" and the elevator takes him up to the surface. He walks out of the elevator and stairs down the path.

Ciel contacts Zero via communicator. "Zero, the Disposal Center is up ahead of you! Please rescue our comrade!" Ciel said and the transmission ended.

"Ok, let's get started" Zero said and dashed ahead.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Some things were copied out of the game, which will change, hopefully. I got a bit of a bad memory of what they talk about, so I refer to the game. Sorry. Please R&R, and no flaming, please, what benefit does flaming give you? So please don't flame. It won't help at all. This story I actually plan to finish for once. I hope I can. Oh yeah, I would also appreciate it if any of you could give me ideas for future chapters. Oh yeah, I have tendency to forget about my stories. If I don't update this for a long time, feel free to email me about it, I don't mind.**


	2. Mission: Destroy the Disposal Center

**Well, here's chapter two. I started this shortly after completing chapter 1. I'm sorry, I couldn't wait much longer to start it. I got a lot of free time.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything of the** **Mega Man series. They belong to Capcom.**

_Chapter 2: Mission: Destroy the Disposal Center_

Zero dashed through, destroying every mechaniloid in sight. "Hmph. Too easy" Zero said and continued slashing through more enemies.

_Meanwhile, in some warehouse_

A mysterious black figure, a reploid, emerges from a capsule. "Ugh, where am I?" Said the reploid. "Oh yeah, I remember now. I sealed myself away." He looked around; the warehouse was full of capsules. The reploid stood and started walking for the exit. "Zero, I must find him" He said as he walked out, taking out his dual pistols.

_Back at the Resistance Base_

Ciel is in her room, monitoring Zero. Alouette walks in and walks up to Ciel. "Um, miss Ciel?" Said the reploid child. "Ceil turned around and saw Alouette.

"Oh, Alouette. What's the matter?"

"Whatcha doin'?" Alouette asked.

"Monitoring Zero while he's on his mission" Replied Ciel.

"Oh, can I watch? I'm worried he'll get hurt"

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine" Alouette always did this. Sometimes she gets so lonely and just pops in on Ciel all of a sudden. She didn't mind it much. Ciel tries to keep her company when she's not busy. Alouette always worries about others; Ciel always thought that was cute, though she sometimes gets really paranoid.

"Okay" Alouette said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon, maybe when he gets back he can spend some time with you." Ciel said, trying to raise Alouette's spirits.

"Really!? That's great! Thank you Ciel!" Alouette said and ran out of the room.

"Hmm" Ciel smiled. "That girl" Ciel looked back at monitor, watching Zero. Zero had made it to the hatch that opened up to the Disposal Center.

_At the Disposal Center_

"Zero, the Disposal Center is right beyond that hatch. Be careful, I assume there will be a guardian to guard it. Now, destroy the Disposal Center before it's too late. Good luck, Zero!" Ciel said to Zero and ended the transmission. Zero walked through the hatch and through another one. He stepped forward and was face-to-face with the reploid guardian of the Disposal Center.

"Hmm, it seems another one is here for disposal" Said the winged, bird-like reploid.

"I'm here to blow this place up, now stand aside" Zero commanded.

"He-help me!" Said a voice below. It was a reploid that was about be disposed.

"I am Aztec Falcon. Harpuia, the guardian, sent me to clean up. Hee hee. You must be some of the garbage. I'll dispose of both of you together!!" Aztec said and got in battle ready position. Zero took out his saber and got ready to fight. Aztec Flacon charged at Zero but Zero jumped out of the way.

"Heh, you'll have to do more than that if you want to…" Zero was cut of as an electric spark shot flung by him, near hitting in the face. Zero back flipped and landed on the ground. The ground began to move.

"What's going on!?" Zero asked.

"Heh heh. We're standing on a spiked crusher. The reploid below will soon be crushed, and then you'll be next. To stop it, you must destroy me. If you can that is." Aztec Falcon said. He lifted his right wing and electric shots flung from it and went for Zero. Zero dashed to the side and Falcon kept shooting. It stopped and the it's wing split apart and electric currents were going through and Zero was being drawn.

"What!?" Zero said trying to get away but it kept sucking him in. Zero jumped at Falcon and shot him with a charged buster shot. "Gahhhh" Falcon said as he stepped back, in pain. It charged Zero and Zero jumped over him. Falcon jumped onto the wall and then jumped off and impaled his two wings into the ground and sent and electric current going through it. Zero jumped onto the wall and kicked off of it. He got his saber ready and slashed Falcon in two.

The crushed under him exploded and Zero fell down to the reploid.

"Y-you saved me. Th-thank you!" The shaken reploid thanked Zero. Zero saw a chip with a lightning symbol on float to the ground.

"Good job, Zero! Now, before you come back, get that lightning chip" Ciel told Zero. Zero took the chip. "D-don't w-worry about m-me, Zero, I-I'll catch up" The shaken reploid told Zero. Zero exited through the hatch down there and found a Trans Sever. He activated it and teleported back to the Resistance Base.

_At the Resistance Base_

Zero teleported in and went to the Data room. He arrived and found Ciel.

"Thank you, Zero. I never thought I'd see the day the Disposal Center is destroyed. Innocent reploids will be safe for a while. Thank you very much Zero. You **are **Zero, the legendary reploid. I'd like to ask for your help again when you have time. That is, if you don't mind doing us favors… Please come and talk to me. I'll be waiting for you. By the way, if you go to the engine room downstairs, you'll find an engineer named Cerveau. He asked me to give this to you. It's an escape Unit. You can use it to get out of a mission whenever you want, but if you do that, the mission will be considered a failure. Oh yeah, Alouette's been waiting for you to return. I think you should spend time with her." Ciel finally finished.

She looked at Zero to find out he was asleep. "Zero!" Ciel yelled.

"Huh?" Zero said as he opened his eyes.

"You fell asleep!"

"Sorry. You lost me at 'escape Unit'"

Alouette's been waiting for you. I think you should spend some time with her." Ciel said.

"Oh, Ok. I will" Zero said.

"Thank you" Ciel said as Zero walked out of the room. Zero found Alouette in the same place he found her last time. She was still clutching he r favorite kitty doll. "Zero!" Alouette yelled and ran up to hug him. "I knew you'd come back!" Alouette said, still hugging him. Zero bent down and hugged her back. This was strange, Zero barely knew her. Why was she acting like this with him? She seemed very excited by his return.

They finally released and Alouette spoke. "Wanna spend some time with me?" Alouette suddenly asked.

Zero knew what she wanted but was still a little shocked about what she just suddenly asked. _"Is she asking me out!?"_ Zero thought to himself before finally speaking. "Uh, sure"

"Great thank you! I can show you around the base and we can talk too!" Alouette said and started pulling Zero in the direction of the elevator.

"_What have I gotten myself into?" _Zero thought as they went on the elevator.

_Meanwhile, at Neo Arcadia Base, in Area-X_

A reploid clad in green armor approached X and kneeled.

"Master X, the Disposal Center has been destroyed as with Aztec Falcon" The emerald colored reploid said.

"Who is responsible?" X asked.

"We believe it may be the newly awakened Zero" the reploid.

"So, he must've joined the resistance. Then that makes him a Maverick, and he will be destroyed like any other Maverick" X stated.

"But, Master X, wasn't he…"

"Silence, Harpuia! He is a Maverick and a traitor now. You WILL fulfill your duties. Understand?" X said, cutting off the green reploid named, Harpuia.

"Understood" Harpuia said with no emotion.

"Now, tell the other three guardians to ready their troops. There are some missions that need getting done" X commanded.

"Yes, my Master." Harpuia said and got up to leave.

"Zero, you will not disrupt this Utopia we have strived to create. Even if you were one of the heroes who helped make this possible, I will still destroy you if you stand in my way" X said to himself.

**Well, that's chapter 2. Sorry it's a bit short. I didn't know what to really put for it. If any one can give me any ideas, please do so. Well, I hope you like. Please read and review. Please, even if you don't like it, review, just don't flame.**


End file.
